When Michiru Tried Telling a Tale
by Westland
Summary: [First Fic in English]Once upon a time, long, long ago... 'How long, actually¿' Short OneShot, Michiru tells a tale, well... at least she tries to...


This is my first fic in English, so be kind; if you see a mistake, just tell me. SPAM will be gracefully ignored.

Disclaimer: I own these characters. I'm rich and famous, and I live in my private Caribbean Island, with Jack Sparrow and my pink elephant Pinky. What more could I wish for?

**WHEN MICHIRU TRIED TELLING A TALE**

**The only person you can blame for this fic is West, any other person is completely innocent**

"What's the matter, sweetie?"

"I… I can't sleep… would you tell me a story?"

Michiru nodded, smiling tenderly, and placed a kiss in her forehead. She stood silent for a moment, before take a breath to start her tale.

_Once upon a time, long, long ago…_

"How long, actually?"

_Long, very long ago…_

"When the dinosaurs ruled the World?"

_No, not SO long ago…_

"When the pyramids?"

_(Sighs) 16th March of 1342, at the nap time, in a place far, far away…_

"How far?"

_(…) 16th March of 1342, nap time, 600 kilometres at the north of Tokyo, there was a powerful kingdom. The famous Senchi lived there; they were the most powerful warriors of the world…_

"Senchi? Like us?"

_Yeah, sweetie. The Lord of that powerful kingdom's wife had died a little ago…_

"But that's so sad!"

_(Adds quickly) … but he was happy, because he had a little child who cheered him up…_

"Aaahh…"

_The child's name was Hotaru…_

(Shakes her head) "Himme-chan"

_Himme-chan, then. The child's name was Himme-chan, and she was five years old._

"Five years and half."

_(Takes a deep breath)_ _And she was five years and half. She was loved by all the people of her kingdom, because she was beautiful and kind. In spite of her short age, she always took the right decision, so they all obey her delighted._

"Even if she asked for cookies alter dinner?"

_Yeah, even if the asked for cookies alter dinner._

"And I can eat cookies?"

_No…_

(Pouts) "Why not?"

_Because you ate too much at the dinner, and you'd have nightmares. Understood?_

(opens wide her eyes in realization, and nods vigorously)

_Good. As I was saying, Himme-chan was loved by all. However, in a dark corner of the kingdom, lived an evil witch, called Mistress 9, who wished to take the control of the kingdom._

"Why?"

_(…) Because… she was a very bad woman._

"Oh"

_With that purpose, she used her evil arts to kidnap poor Himme-chan and take her to her secret lair, in the knowledge of Himme-chan's father would do anything for her beloved daughter._

(Gasps of surprise)

_But what Mistress 9 didn't know is that two of the most powerful Senchi, who loved Himme-chan very much, knew of her evil plans, and were determined of rescue the child. They were Uranus and Neptune, that…_

"Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama"

_(Sighs) They were Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama that swore to fight Mistress 9 and rescue Himme-chan._

"How?"

…_well… they went to her lair, and…_

"And how did they know where her lair was? Wasn't it a secret lair?"

_Yeah, but… thanks to Himme-chan's GPS device, they could find her by satellite._

"Cool…"

_Yeah. There, they fought Mistress 9, and defeated her after a very hard battle…_

(Anxiously) "And Haruka-papa used her 'World Shaking'? Did she use it? Did she use it?"

_(…) Sure, so they did defeat the evil witch._

(Cheerful squeal)

_They rescued Himme-chan, and took her back with her father, and all of them lived happy ever after…_

"And Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama married?"

_(Blushed) …yeah…_

(Looks pleased. A few seconds later, her face becomes serious, and frowns, as if thinking.)

_What's the matter?_

"… if that what so long ago, how is it that they had GPS devices? If that evil woman was so powerful, why did they defeat her so easily? How is it that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama married, if they were both women, and that time's law didn't admit homosexual marriages? Why didn't they arrest them, or kill them within great suffering? To be honest, that doesn't make any sense, you have no idea…"

_(Her eyebrow starts flinching, her hands clenched into fists as her teeth grinded.)_

--

While laying comfortably within her blankets, Hotaru's sleep was suddenly interrupted by a scream that seemed to come from the nearby bedroom.

"HARUKA! THAT'S THE LAST TIME I TELL YOU A BEDTIME STORY!"

**West appears, with a helmet for possible tomato throwing (and several others vegetables): **I know you want to kill me right know, but It's not my fault! It was the sugar! I promise!

-The angry Readers walk towards her, ready to take revenge of their waste time-

HELP ME!

**Dedicated to the Cádiz Football Club, we have won the Carranza Trophy tonight! YAY!**


End file.
